I want you Kaoru!
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: I was walking towards Tamaki's room to get my bag before the concert with Tatsu but before i opened the door i heard Hunny senpai talking. "I wonder when Hika-chan's going to tell Kao-chan how he really feels." I paused...what is he talking about? "I believe that Hikaru's afraid to tell Kaoru the truth because he feels that Kaoru might hate him if he knew the truth." Haruhi said.
1. Sleep over

One thing that I always wondered about Hikaru was why he was so rude to people other than, me and everyone in the host club.

I tapped my pencil while I supported my head with my hand and continued to think this thought.

I was so in-depth with my thoughts that I didn't even hear my classmate Tatsu calling my name "Kaoru!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned to Tatsu "Yeah?"

"Dang Kaoru did you hear what I asked?"

I shook my head "Honestly not a word."

He slouched his body in defeat "I asked if you wanted to go this concert on Christmas eve?"

"Concert huh?" I was surprised I wasn't really a concert type of person.

"Hmm who's playing?" I asked

"oh it's an Umibozu Christmas concert."

I've heard of Umibozu before, but never really cared to go to any of his events, but I guess it wouldn't hurt, I mean it's Christmas eve, so I'll get to spend Christmas day with Hikaru.

"Yeah I'll go." I said

He looked excited "this is going to be so much fun"

I don't know why he was so excited it was just a concert.

The bell rang.

I stood up and stretched

"you have the club today?" He asked

"Yeah."

"You want me to walk you there?"

"He'll be perfectly fine, thank you."

We turned around and heard that it was Hikaru that said that.

"Hikaru? What are you Hunny and Mori Senpai doing here?" I asked

"Coming to pick you up for club hours."

"Oh okay." I said as I was packing my things.

"Hikaru I like your backpack." Tatsu said

Hikaru grabbed my hand "Don't care." Hikaru said.

As we got to the Hallway I let go of Hikaru's hand.

"Hikaru that wasn't nice." I said

"Kaoru I just don't care whether he likes my stuff or not."

"You could have at least said thank you to Tatsu." I said.

He tried to grab my hand, but I moved my hand.

"Oh c'mon Kaoru" Hikaru wined

"I'm not letting you hold my hand until you say thank you to him for the compliment." I said

He sighed, slouched his back, then walked back in the classroom.

"Yo Tatsu guy!" Hikaru shouted.

Tatsu looked up at Hikaru "Uh Yeah?"

Hikaru starred at him for a second with a straight face "Thank you for knowing what good taste is."

As he said that he grabbed my hand and walked out.

"Hikaruu" I wined

Hikaru grinned "What I did thank him."

I sighed in defeat "Well, I guess you did."

As we walked up to the club I realized that Hikaru's hand was a bit sweaty, which was weird because

Hikaru's hand was never sweaty when he held my hand.

Mori opened the doors for us.

"Thanks Mori" Hikaru and I said

"Mm."

When we walked in everyone was just sitting on the couch, which made us confused.

Hikaru and I let go of each other's hands and we walked towards everyone.

"Hey Kyo-Chan what's going on?" Hunny senpai asked

Kyoya looked up from his book "We decided to just relax for the day."

"Why?" I asked

"Because Christmas is in four days and we're all going to be spending it with our families, soooooo I

decided to have a sleep over at my house for tonight!" Tamaki shouted.

Hikaru, Haruhi, and I quickly turned around and were heading towards the door until a hand gripped our shoulders and stopped us from our tracks.

"That includes you three!" Tamaki stated.

I sighed "why are we being forced to sleep over? You don't like us being around Haruhi anyway, so why

would you allow us to sleep over your house with her there?"

"Yeah boss, what's the catch?" Hikaru asked.

"There's no catch! Is it so suspicious that I would invite you all to my house for a sleep over days before

Christmas?"

"Yes." We all said

He dropped to the ground, then stood back up.

"Alright fine the truth is…"

"Here we go." Hikaru said

"… If I have friends over the house than my parents won't allow my crazy Aunt to come over for Christmas…"

"What's wrong with your aunt?" I asked

Tamaki started to shiver "She never wanted my mom to have a boy… before I was born she wanted me to

be a female, every time she comes for Christmas she buys me dresses and hair bands for Christmas and

she even does some weird witch craft spells to turn me into a female and I'm telling you the next day after

she does that to me I wake up smelling extra fruity than usual!"

there was silence in the room…

then we all began to burst out laughing

Hikaru and I dropped on the floor with tears in our eyes.

"Oh my…oh my... oh my gosh Tamaki. I knew you were crazy, but I never knew that you were that

Insane!" I said as I tried to catch my breath for air.

"I'm not joking! And I forbid to spend another year with that crazy witchcraft women! Everyone in my

Family is not crazy like I don't understand where she gets this craziness from!"

"Must be some type of gene you guys have." I said as I grinned at Hikaru, then Hikaru smirked at me.

"Shut up!" so yeah please help, I can't have her come to my parents' house this year."

"Fine whatever boss, but you owe us." Hikaru said

"Yeah Tama-Chan." Hunny senpai said

"okay, okay I'll give you whatever you want, just know that I'm picking you all up at around 7pm."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Hikaru and I said as we began to walk out the door.

As we walked in the hallway Hikaru looked a bit dazed.

"Hi- "

"Hey Kaoru you free Christmas eve?" Hikaru asked

I looked at him "Why?"

"Well…I have a surprise for you, so I can't really tell you."

I turned to him "A surprise huh?"

He turned to me "Yeah."

"Y- "I was about to say yeah until I remembered that Tatsu asked me to go to this concert with me on

Christmas eve.

"sorry Hikaru."

"What do you mean sorry?" he asked

"what I mean by sorry is that, Tatsu already asked me to do something with him on Christmas eve."

He grabbed my wrist "What?"

I looked at him "Hikaru, Tatsu asked me to come to this concert with him."

"why?"

"I don't know he just did, and it's a concert for Christmas eve."

Hikaru let go of my wrist "Oh…okay."

He began to walk a head

I took a step and grabbed his hand "can I hold your hand?" I asked

He looked at me, then smiled "sure"

Hikaru could never be upset with me for long, but it was cute when he tried.

"You think Haruhi will actually show up tonight?" Hikaru asked

I shrugged "Tamaki will definitely find a way to bring her there, so she's really not going to have a choice but to come."

He giggled "yeah you're right"

Later on that day Hikaru and I started packing some clothes in our bags.

We then heard a knock on the door

"Come in" Hikaru said

Hunny, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki senpai walked in, then Haruhi came in right after with the look of dread.

"Are you guys done?" Tamaki asked

I zipped up my bag and placed one strap on my shoulder "yeah."

Then Hikaru did the same "Yeah."

"Good now let's go!" Tamaki shouted with joy.

We all walked downstairs, and walked into Tamaki's limo.

The seating was Me, Hikaru, Haruhi, and Tamaki, across from Tamaki was Kyoya, then Hunny then Mori senpai.

Of course Tamaki was harassing Haruhi, Hunny was eating cake, Mori senpai was just being Mori senpai, Kyoya was typing up in his laptop, Hikaru was laughing at Haruhi's expression at Tamaki, and I was observing everyone.

I smiled then began to look out the window.

The sky looked beautiful, the sun was setting, and every time I watched the sun set my heart just felt at peace.

"Hey Kao-Chan what are you doing on Christmas Eve?" Hunny senpai asked.

Why is everyone asking me that question today?

"Oh I-"

"He's going on a date with his friend." Hikaru cut me off sounding irritated

"Actually, it's not a date, my friend Tatsu asked me if I wanted to go to this concert with him on Christmas Eve."

"That's a date, why would he want to spend the day with you at a concert on Christmas eve if he didn't want it to be a date, like come on Kaoru, stop being so innocent." Hikaru said sounding even more irritated.

"No it's not Hikaru, he's just a friend he doesn't think of me like that at all"

"Then why doesn't he just spend it with a girl then huh, what man asks another MAN to spend Christmas Eve with them especially at night if they aren't interested huh Kaoru?"

Hunny looked at Mori and blushed.

"Ugh Hikaru why don't you like Tatsu huh!?"

Hikaru looked mad at the sound of Tatsu's name

"He never did anything to you, I don't know why you have to be so rude to people that you don't even give a chance to get to know"

"Hey hey you guys relax, today's supposed to be a fun day, let's just enjoy today okay?" Haruhi said

I knew that Haruhi wanted to be home instead of here, so when she said today was supposed to be a fun day I knew she lied, but it was nice that she did it so we would stop arguing.

I sighed "okay."

Hikaru was so stubborn that he just looked the other way and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride.

Thanks for reading you guys now in 3 days I'm going to post the next chapter so alert this story so you don't miss out. I don't miss my deadlines especially for my readers, so I'll post it in 3 days at 1pm, can't wait to see you then:) have a happy New Year:)


	2. Hikaru's confession

We finally got to Tamaki's mansion

As we were getting out of Tamaki's limo Hikaru looked a bit upset but grabbed my hand

When I looked at him he looked the other way and blushed a little

I guess that was his way of saying sorry, but it made me smile with a small blush.

We walked into Tamaki's mansion, then walked up the stairs to his room and placed our bags down.

"So what do you guys want to do, would you rather have your own rooms for the night? Or do you all want to sleep in my room, and I'll make the maids bring extra beds in here?" Tamaki asked

"Own rooms." Haruhi immediately said

"It would be fun if we all slept in the same room, it would feel more like a sleep over, right Takashi?" Hunny said

Mori senpai nodded "mm."

"Yeah I agree." I said

"Me too." Hikaru said

"And you Momma?" Tamaki asked.

"Whatever you want." Kyoya said

Haruhi slouched "mmm"

The maids came in and brought a few beds, 1 for Hikaru and I since we naturally shared a bed, 1 bed for Haruhi, 1 bed for Mori and Hunny senpai to preserve some room, and Kyoya was forced to share a bed with Tamaki since they only had 3 beds.

Tamaki didn't mind sharing a bed but Kyoya didn't seem too pleased.

I went to the bathroom to change my clothes.

Since Haruhi was here Tamaki wanted us all to change in the bathroom, which is dumb because to make things faster all the guys could have changed in Tamaki's room at once, while Haruhi came in the bathroom and changed the same time we were changing, but of course you should never argue with the boss.

I took off my pants and started folding it, then all of a sudden, Hikaru barges in.

I don't cover up because I was in my boxers plus Hikaru and I have seen each other half naked before.

"Hikaru what's going on?" I asked

"Ugh I just couldn't continue to listen to Tamaki's ranting so I had to speak to someone who could make me at least feel sane."

I giggled then placed my folded pants to the side.

I was about to grab my pj pants until Hikaru grabbed my wrist.

"Do you really have to go to this concert with that guy?" He asked

I sighed "Yes Hikaru, I already told him yes, and plus it's not that big of a deal it's only for a few hours and when it's over I'll come right back home."

He looked a bit discouraged.

"Why is it such a big deal anyway?" I asked.

I waited for an answer, but Hikaru looked like he was really trying to find the best way to answer that question.

He let go of my wrist "I just don't like the idea of you hanging out with other people like that." He answered looking a bit down.

I smiled then moved a step closer to give him a hug "Hikaru, you've got to allow yourself to open up to people more. If you don't, you're going to continue to be afraid to explore other amazing people out there."

"Kaoru I don't want to lose you. Meeting other people means spending less and less time with each other."

I pulled apart a bit "Hikaru it's not like that."

"Yeah it is, first it'll be meeting new people, then it'll be getting to know them, then it's starting to spend time with them, then it'll be enjoying their company and friendship, after that it will be us having little time with each other."

"Hikaru we will always have time for each other."

"Like Christmas Eve right?" He stated with a sad expression.

I sighed "Hikaru that's just for one night I'm not ever going to leave you or cut you out of my life okay?" I said as I grabbed both his hands, looked him in the eyes, and gave him a reassuring smile.

There wasn't a sign of relief in his expression, but he pulled me towards him while I was holding both his hands, and he embraced me "okay."

I knew that he still wasn't going to be fully okay with this yet, but it was just sweet that we would put it aside for the moment.

Okay now I know that this chapter was short but I was in a bit of a rush, I hope you enjoyed it so far and the next chapter will be a lot longer, I'll post the next chapter in 6 days at 8pm. See you then


	3. I wanted more

Later on that night when everyone finished changing into their pajamas, we all sat in the middle of Tamaki's room floor and all just started talking to one another.

Then in a few minutes we started to play a card game called Uno.

Most of us had never played that game before but until Haruhi explained it to us, it started making sense and it was actually really fun, but while getting into the game, everyone's competitive side kept coming out. Hikaru won twice, I also won twice, Haruhi won three times, Kyoya won four, Mori won three times, Hunny senpai won twice, and Tamaki was actually very bad so he only won once.

The game was so fun that we didn't realize how many rounds we had played.

"Alright you guys I'm not going to be in the next round I'm tired now." I said as I stood up stretched and climbed onto bed.

"Yeah me too. " Hunny senpai and Haruhi said in unison, then they stood up and climbed onto their beds.

"I am quite interested in this game but there's a book I want to continue reading." Kyoya stood up climbed onto his bed, and grabbed the book.

"I'm going to continue to play, I want to continue whopping Tamaki's sorry butt." Hikaru stated.

"You in with me Mori senpai?" Hikaru asked

Mori senpai nodded his head "yeah. "

"Ha! As if you could defeat the king!" Tamaki shouted.

"Oh but I have, twice actually." Hikaru said with a series face and a smirk.

"It's fine if you guys battle but the rest of us are going to try and sleep okay?" I said, as Haruhi, Hunny senpai and I glared at mostly Hikaru and Tamaki.

"Okay okay we got it." Hikaru said

Even though I knew that Hikaru was literally right in front of me playing Uno, for some reason I wanted him to get in the bed with me and warm me u- WAIT HOLD ON, what the heck am I thinking.

I felt my face turning red for some reason.

Why…why am I having these strange thoughts all of a sudden?

I shook my head, maybe it's because it's a bit chilly in here.

"Tamaki could you lower the heat, it's starting to get really hot in here." Kyoya asked

"After this game." Tamaki stated

Alright well just because the rest of them are hot doesn't mean I am, I truly think that it's a but chilly in here…yeah that's right, that's the only reason why I would all of a sudden have these weird thoughts.

I placed the covers over my head, closed my eyes shut, and just tried to sleep.

As time went on I started to feel myself fall asleep, but it's like I wasn't quite there yet.

When I was close to being fully asleep I felt someone get on the bed, when I felt an arm around me that's when I knew that I could now fully go to sleep.

The next morning, I slowly started to wake up, and as I woke up the first thing that I saw was Hikaru.

I smile formed on my lips when I saw the cute droll on the corner of his mouth.

I giggled at how much of a baby he looked like as I whipped the droll off the corner of his mouth, but when I did that I felt Hikaru grab my waist and pull me closely towards him. I blushed and I wondered if he was still awake.

I looked for signs, but there were none, Hikaru was really asleep.

Damn Hikaru was really strong when he was asleep.

We were so close that our lips could have touched if one of us made one more move. As that thought came across my mind I began to gaze at his lips… my heart started racing and I'm pretty sure that my face began to look more red than normal…but…WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIKARU'S LIPS!?

I have to get out of his hold so I could pull it together.

When I was about to loosen his hold on me he began to wake up.

My heart began to race even harder that I decided to pretend to be asleep so I wouldn't have to say anything regarding our situation at the moment.

I just kept myself still and waited till he let go or moved himself a bit away from me.

As time kept passing Hikaru just did the unexpected… he brought me to his chest and held onto me tightly…

I opened my eyes but I knew he couldn't tell that I was awake due to the fact that his chin was placed nicely on my head.

I slowly closed my eyes and I felt myself blushing…

I just didn't know why I was feeling this way but all I knew was that for some reason… I wanted more.

 **Okay you guys I'm so sorry for taking this long to post the next chapter but I Promise that I will be posting the next chapter tomorrow at 8pm or earlier no later, I've just been loaded with homework. Again sorry and see you tomorrow :)**


	4. what

The next day we all went home from Tamaki's house, and even though I knew that I was supposed to be excited about the concert, for some reason I just could not get my head out of that whole thought that I was having about me supposedly wanting more from Hikaru. The whole day I just stayed in bed wondering why I was all of a sudden having these strange thoughts and as well as what they meant…

I heard the door opening, I placed the covers over my head because I didn't want to see that bright light. "Kaoru get up now its 5pm man how much longer can you sleep?"

"mmm" I groaned

"Kaoru get up it's Christmas eve and aren't you unfortunately supposed to be going to this concert with your "friend" huh?" Hikaru asked with irritation.

I took the covers off my head "yeah I am and I'm getting up." I said as I was lifting myself up

"Oh yeah Tamaki said that you left your bag at his house, do you want me to get it for you? I was supposed to hang out with everyone anyway but I'm leaving at around 9 though." Hikaru stated.

"No it's fine the concert starts at 7:30 I'll just pick it up on my way there." I said as I stretched and grabbed my towel.

"I'm going to go and take a quick shower."

"Okay." He said

A few minutes passed and I was done taking a shower I came out with a towel on, it wasn't uncommon for either Hikaru or I to get out the shower with a towel on, but we usually placed our boxers on under the towel.

I looked around and it didn't seem like HIkaru was in the room. I shrugged my shoulders and started to get ready.

I placed on my clothes, and then grabbed my house keys, cellphone, and wallet.

I walked out the room and headed down the stairs.

As I was walking down the stairs I looked around and still didn't see Hikaru.

'hmm where is he?' I thought, I didn't really have time to look for him because I had to go to Tamaki's and get my bag then make it on time for the concert.

A maid opened the door for me, I walked outside and walked into the limo.

I grabbed my cell and texted Hikaru

To: Hikaru

From: Kaoru

Hey I'm leaving now okay; I'll see you later.

Send

A few minutes passed and I still didn't get a text from Hikaru

I sighed

I don't know why but for some reason I've been thinking about Hikaru a lot since what happened the other night.

I looked down at my phone and sighed 'Why am I feeling this way?' I thought

I just don't understand these feelings that I have right now.

I opened my phone and saw (No messages) in the middle of the screen.

Why am I feeling a bit angry and sad that he hasn't texted me yet?

I gripped my phone…answer damn it!

"Master Kaoru?"

I sighed 'maybe I should just…stop freaking out'

"Master Kaoru"

'But what takes someone so long to text back!'

"master Kaoru!"

I looked up "uh um yeah?"

"We are at Master Tamaki's."

I looked out the window, "Oh we are."

Kinichi got out the limo and opened the door for me

"Kinichi I told you that you don't have to do that for me, I got it okay" I said with a smile

"Yes master." He said with a small bow.

I walked up to Tamaki's mansion, and a maid opened the door for me.

"Hello master Kaoru, Tamaki informed me that you would be coming today, he is upstairs with some of the club members."

"Okay thank you." I said as I began to walk upstairs.

I was walking towards Tamaki's room to get my bag before the concert with Tatsu but before I opened the door I heard Hunny senpai talking.

"I wonder when Hika-chan's going to tell Kao-Chan how he really feels."

I paused...what is he talking about?

"I believe that Hikaru's afraid to tell Kaoru the truth because he feels that Kaoru might hate him if he knew the truth." Haruhi said.

…What is she talking about?

"But how could Kaoru hate Hikaru for loving him?" Tamaki asked…

…w…what….


	5. Don't let go

? …what…?

My head started to spin I just didn't understand what they were talking about…

What did they mean that Hikaru loved me?

I placed my hand on the wall and looked to the ground

I mean like they must be referring to the fact that Hikaru loves me as a person and nothing more I mean like it's only natural…right?

But I just didn't understand why my heart was racing so fast…

And why was I sweating and also filled with the feeling of joy?

I heard someone grab the door handle and I saw it turning, I lifted myself up to seem normal I mean like I didn't really want them to know the fact that was honestly listening to what they were saying, because if they asked me questions I just wouldn't know what to really say.

When the door opened I saw that it was Tamaki

"Oh hey Kaoru when did you get here?'"

"oh uh just now to be honest, I'm kind of in a rush because the concert starts at around 7:30, could I just get my bag?" I said in a stage of panic because what they said was still roaming through my head.

"oh yeah sure." Tamaki went to his closet and grabbed my bag, then gave it to me "here."

"thanks" I placed it on my back

"Okay I'm leaving I'll talk to you later." I said as I ran out of his mansion.

I ran so fast that I dashed past the maids, and kinichi and went straight into the limo not even giving kinichi a chance to close the door for me.

Kinichi then got into the limo "Master are you okay?"

I held my chest and I'm pretty sure that my face was red

"uh yes I'm okay, please bring me to the concert location now."

He nodded "Yes mater."

I few minutes passed and were finally at the beach, which was where the concert was being held.

I grabbed my winter hat and gloves and placed them on.

I opened the door "okay kinichi come pick me up in 2 hours, because I'm not going to stay the whole concert."

He nodded "yes mater Kaoru."

I shut the door and looked around the beach

'hm Maybe it would have been a good idea to discuss some details with tatsu regarding this event like where we were going to meet.' I thought

I pulled out my phone and when I opened it I saw on the screen 'one new message' my heart began to race…is it Hikaru

With hesitation I opened the message, and to my disappointment it was a message from Tatsu 5 minutes ago that stated 'I'm here'

I sighed and began to text him back, but before I could press send I heard someone shout my name

"Kaoru!" I knew who's voice that was so I turned around and saw him running toward me

"Kaoru!"

He sounded pretty out of breath

"Hey Tatsu, why were you running?"

He placed his hands on his knees and tried to catch his breath

"B-Because I was afraid you would start walking away from me and then we'd get separated."

"Even if I did walk away you'd catch up with me because of the speed you were running at." I said

He lifted himself up, placed one hand on his back and continued to catch his breath "oh stop trying to sound like a smart ass." He said with a grin

It made me giggle a bit because I really was just trying to sound like a smart ass "yeah yeah yeah, now which direction is the concert located?" I asked

"We just have to walk straight and we'll be there, it's not too far."

"Okay." I said as we began to walked towards where the concert was located

I looked down at my phone, it's been about an hour and 30 minutes; why hasn't he texted me yet?

I placed my phone in my pocket and sighed, then I turned my eyes to where I saw a couple holding hands while walking on the board walk, sharing some hot tea.

It reminded me of a moment where Hikaru and I went to the beach with the host club and it was freezing, I had forgotten to bring my gloves and hat. While we were walking on the board walk, I was shaking and then the next minute Hikaru placed his hat on my head, and then started to place his gloves on both my hands, I tried to move away and tell him that he needed it or he would get a cold, but he knew how I usually got cold faster than he did so he told me not to make any excuses. I smiled and held onto his hand when a few minutes passed Hikaru told me to hold on and that he was going to get something really quick, when he disappeared for a while I started to get worried because I didn't know where he had disappeared to. I told the hosts to go on without me and that I was going to start looking for Hikaru, I had left the group and started looking around for Hikaru.

As I was looking around for Hikaru I started to get light headed and began to shack, man I was so cold I just don't understand as to why I agreed to coming to the beach during the winter knowing how cold I easily get. I stopped walking so fast so I wouldn't tire myself and then all of a sudden pass out. I placed my scarf around my nose and mouth so I wouldn't breath the cold air too much. The more I went the more light headed I felt.

I placed my back on a wall and slowly inhaled and exhaled.

As I was starting to get scared regarding my condition at the moment I heard someone call out my name.

I had looked up and saw Hikaru running toward me while holding a cup of something.

"Hi…Hikaru"

His face was in a state of panic "Kaoru are you okay?!"

I nodded my head "just a bit light headed."

"Here drink this it'll warm you up." He lifted his arm up and placed the cup on my mouth, as I began to drink I had realized that he had bought some medicinal tea.

"It'll warm you up and make you feel better too." He said

I drank some and he was right I did start to feel warmer

As I was finished drinking the tea, he took the cup and through it out the garbage and then as I looked down on the ground I felt Hikaru wrap his arms around me, and I don't know why but when I was in his arms I felt great comfort…

I…didn't want him to let go…ever…


End file.
